


The Spectral Hour Halloween Special: The Collected Documentation Surrounding the Events Televised on October 31rst, 2015. Digitized

by milesawayfromthevoid, the funky ghost town (milesawayfromthevoid)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: As you can tell w the tags it's gonna be messy, But your Ghost Host is a little tired of his phone crashing due to 5k+ photos of actors, Dracula Influence/References, Gen, Halloween, Haunting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, So now it's Dracula-esque, Tbh this was my original intention but I didn't know how to make it work on Twitter, originally an SMAU, tfw you're just trying to live your life but uh-oh, you're on a haunted TV location and it's live on Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesawayfromthevoid/pseuds/milesawayfromthevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesawayfromthevoid/pseuds/the%20funky%20ghost%20town
Summary: The following collection contains the texts and transcripts of footage associated with the Spectral Hour Halloween Special, aired October 31rst, 2015.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friendships between them all :), Kay McCall/Audra Phillips, None of them really get a minute to do anything romantic tho so it's all mostly background, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris





	1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,

The following is a collection of documents relevant to the events of October 31, 2015, in the house of 29 Neibolt, Derry, Maine. It follows what was captured by the Spectral Hour television show, as well as some of the unpublished findings of Dr. Michael Hanlon, the guest paranormal expert on the show at the time of the special's airing. Its mission is to chronicle and, if possible, to explain that night through what evidence was collected. 

For those of you who witnessed the event, we understand your incredulity at the task. Please be patient with us.

The documentation included here will mostly be collected from those who had direct involvement and who were able to be reached since then. An appendix including testimony from witnesses both at the scene in Derry and those viewing from their devices will be available at the end. 

In the cases of footage and audio clips, please refer to the serial number on the document to match it to the disks. However, we strongly encourage you to avoid it if possible, and if not to brace yourself with the text beforehand. Remember: It's _not_ real. 

Testimony from those involved, taken several weeks afterward, will be included with the documents. Some key players were not able to be contacted.

We hope you approach this with an open mind to the paranormal.

Sincerely, 

The Archivist


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOCUMENT 1: NEWSPAPER CLIPPING FROM THE DERRY HERALD  
> DATED MARCH 1, 2015

**Derry Herald**

March 1, 2015

**“My House Is Haunted!” Local Man Claims Amid Moving Scandal**

Lisa Delagrave

How far would you go to sell a home? This question, amid others, was on the minds of the Derry city hall as the proprietors of 91 Neibolt Street petitioned to sell it to the town for a dollar. Derry native Don Hagarty and his housemate, Adrian Mellon, had bought the house in January of 2014. By August, however, they had begun showing signs of buyers' remorse and started the process of selling it. According to neighbour Jacob Wilson, “Most likely, they were looking to flip the place and got in over their heads. I know that type. The old gal probably had some mould that they weren’t able to handle . . . our neighborhood won’t change that easy.” According to Wilson, the renovations done to 91 were setting the rest of the street on edge. Many noise complaints were filed during the spring and summer of 2014, particularly the repairs done to the roof in the early morning. 

Their next-door neighbour, Mrs. Frobisher, also claims property damage: “Those boys damaged my apple tree! They paid, but that tree has been in my family for generations!” 

However, the men say that the issue isn’t the house itself but unwanted guests within — those of the paranormal variety. “I do this for a living, yes,” said Haggarty before the trial, “That isn’t the issue. The renovating was a breeze in comparison to the things that [Mellon] and I had to deal with. I didn’t believe in ghosts, but I’ve seen things there that changed my mind.” According to Hagarty, the house started to show signs of ghosts in early August. He went on to explain apparitions, voices and footsteps when no one else was in the house, cold spots, and objects falling off of shelves and out of cupboards. 

Hagarty went on to explain that selling to people in Derry was next to impossible: “No one really believed us about what happened, but everyone refused to buy from us. Seven houses went up for sale since we finished ours, and each one sold for more than our asking price.” The frustration is clear on this young man’s face.

Local historian and town librarian, Michael Hanlon, had taken on investigating the house. For several months, this paranormal investigator had researched the history of the house and had conducted several “tests” to determine the authenticity of Hagarty’s claims. The verdict? Says Hanlon, “I didn’t want to believe it at first, but what [Hagarty and Mellon] experienced and continue to experience is indisputably paranormal.” He later testified on the behalf of the homeowners at the hearing, although sources say that he focused more on the mental and emotional toll the men experienced, rather than solely relying on spectres. 

Mellon, while supportive, is more skeptical: “I believe Don, but I don’t blame spirits [as to why we can’t sell]— I know it’s the town.” According to Mellon, there was hostility against them since they’ve moved into 91 Neibolt. 

“Ghosts don’t graffiti your driveway,” Mellon explains, clearly frustrated by years of no results. “You know who does? The people of Derry . . . I can guarantee you, the next people to live there aren’t gonna go through half of what we did.”

Thankfully, the two were able to sell the house for a pittance to the town of Derry. This loss might have influenced Mellon’s poor mood, but Hagarty exited the courthouse with a relieved air. During an interview conducted at Sunnyside Diner, the latter was in good spirits to get out of Derry.

“I can’t explain it,” Hagarty says, “But I had a terrible feeling that it was now or never. We have enough to get by, that’s what matters.”

But Mellon wasn’t alone in his disappointment. The residents of Neibolt are still skeptical of their claims, more so after the Council agreeing to purchase the building.

“It’s a crock,” exclaims Wilson. “That house was built in 1989 on the last vacant lot on Neibolt. I have hernias older than that house! I’ve known every person who lived in that house since then, and none of them have died there.” When asked about the results of the hearing, Wilson was very vocal: “And now our taxpayer dollars are being spent paying off a mistake . . . ! We’ve been had, plain and simple.” 

Derry will have to see whether the vacancy of the house will have any effect on the rumours surrounding it. Until then, we can only wait and see how the town deals with its legacy in future real estate.

  
  



End file.
